makestuffaboutthomasfandomcom-20200214-history
Diesel
Diesel *'Class': BR Class 08 *'Builder': BR Works of Crewe, Darlington, Derby, and Doncaster *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Arrived on Sodor': June 1957 "Devious" Diesel is a devious Diesel shunter. Bio Diesel first arrived on Sodor in the same way he did in the Railway Series and was sent away, but returned when Duck and Percy needed help at Brendam. Diesel proved to be as bad as ever and was sent away for good after shunting some trucks of china clay into the sea, but he mysteriously snuck back to give Mavis advice and taunt Gordon about the triumph of diesel power on the mainland. It is possible that these events happened during Diesel's stay, or that Diesel returned at some stage with goods from the mainland. When Henry was derailed by some trucks, Diesel was brought back as a last resort to do his goods work, but his attempt to prove his worth resulted in him falling in a barge, and he was sent back to the mainland yet again. Later on, Diesel returned yet again, this time to assist Fergus at the Cement Works. Diesel became jealous of Fergus' reputation as the "pride of the Cement Works" and concocted a scheme to make Fergus run away. Diesel was partially successful - he managed to make Fergus abandon his post for a time - but was ultimately foiled yet again. Amazingly, Diesel was not sent back this time round, and has remained on the North Western Railway. Despite remaining tricky and devious, Diesel learned how useful steam engines can be when Thomas brought fresh diesel fuel for him and the other diesel engines and James pushed him back to the Repair Yard when he broke down. However, he tried to convince Gordon that he's old and clapped out, Ben about there was a monster inside a tunnel, and Thomas about the "Curse of the Cliffs" and make him scared at Halloween. But, Diesel proved to have a good side inside him when he told Emily about his record he made for shunting lots of trucks, and proved to Thomas that he didn't ruin the photograph for the billboard on purpose. Although Diesel made fun of James when he was painted pink, he tried his best to prove himself to be as useful as the steam engines when he took all of the Jobi wood to the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre - only to put himself in danger requiring Thomas to rescue him. However, Diesel tried again to prove how special he is when he took Thomas and Rosie's loads to market and stole James' pigs so that the children could see them. But, it was only when Diesel brought the load of slate for the school that he proved himself Really Useful. Although unconfirmed, it can be assumed that Diesel is now a permanent resident of Sodor. Persona Diesel is, in essence, the average pantomime villain. He is oily, malicious, devious, scheming and full of ideas to get revenge. It appears Diesel has a good side in him, but one would still have to look deep to find it. Basis Diesel is based on a BR Class 08 0-6-0. Over seventy members of this class survive today in preservation. They were in fact the most successful shunting engines in the world, with 996 of them built. Livery Diesel is painted in the black livery used by British Railways for shunting engines in the 1950s. His siderods in the classic series were grey; in newer episodes, they are black. Appearances The Adventures of Thomas and his Friends Series 1 *Thomas' Birthday Trivia * According to the magazines, Diesel and Bulgy are good friends. * Diesel has had a different horn sound since the CGI switch. * Diesel's siderods were originally silver, but were changed to black in the sixth season. Category:NWR engines Category:Engines Category:Diesels Category:0-6-0 Category:Black Livery Engines Category:British Railways